1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide-type on/off switches. In preferred forms, the present invention is embodied in slide-type switches that enable the on state to be maintained even though the slide piece is moved slightly. As a result, the slide switches of this invention eliminate premature light extinguishment caused by inadvertent contact with the slide switch.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional slide-type switch is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-325722. In general, this conventional switch consists of a slide switch equipped with a moving contact for the slider. A knob is exposed to the exterior of the switch through an opening in the upper plate of a generally U-shaped insulating base. The insulated slider is able to move within a recession in the insulating base and includes a generally U-shaped resilient conductive strip is arranged therewithin. A plurality of stationary contacts are fixed in a row and define a space therebetween on a lower portion of said insulating base. Contact between the stationary contacts and the resilient conductive strip is established by an intermediate protrusion on the conductive strip. That is, electrical switch contact is caused by the intermediate protrusion making straddling contact between an adjacent pair of the stationary contacts.
One problem associated with the conventional slide switch described briefly above is that the slider knob begins to slide the instant an object inadvertently touches it. As a result of such sliding movement, the intermediate protrusion of the resilient conductive strip is immediately released from contact with one of the stationary contact. Thus, even slight inadvertent movements of the slide knob may cause a light in the switch circuit to be extinguished prematurely (i.e., before the slide switch has been moved to its full "off" position).